To the Future, Through the Night
by PixyChick
Summary: Lily casts a spell in her final moments...PG for brief language...R/R PLEASE!!!!!


# To the Future, Through the Night…

By PixyChick

"No…no! Don't…Stop him!" Harry Potter murmured in his sleep. "Mom!"

"Whoa, Harry!" his friend Ron Weasley called from across the room. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," he said, breathing hard, "and they're getting worse. I can actually see Voldemort killing my mum and dad. It's so terrible, Ron…they didn't even stand a chance."

As Harry said this, a mysterious prickle ran down his back. Shaking off the weird feeling of enchantment, Harry made his way over to Ron's bed.

## "We need to go see Hermione. She'd be the one to know about this sort of thing."

"You're right," said Ron. "Grab the cloak and let's get going before Neville wakes up." 

Harry and Ron set off towards the Gryffindor girls' dormitories under the protective shield of Harry's invisibility cloak, passed down from his father to him. Harry got a shiver of excitement as they entered Hermione's room. There was something about her lately…she just seemed to stay in his mind.

As they parted the drapes on Hermione's bed, she sat up with a jolt. "Who's there? Harry? Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Hermione, it's us. We need to talk to you."

"It's—" She glanced at the wall clock. "1:38 in the morning. Can't this wait?"

"No," said Harry urgently. "Please?"

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, loosely wrapped a silky robe around her nightgown and said, "Okay, I'm up. What is it?"

Hermione looked really gorgeous to Harry, the way the pale moonlight streamed through her silky hair, the way her crimson robe drifted ever-so-slightly off of her shoulder, the way her…

"Harry! Harry? Hello? Earth to Harry Potter," said Hermione mockingly. "You've just been standing there staring into space for like ten minutes!"

"Oh, sorry. I just hadn't realized…oh, uh, nevermind. Anyway, I need to know about dreams. Can you help me?"

"What kind of dreams?" Hermione answered back inquisitively, while thinking in the back of her mind how cute Harry looked with his dark hair all tousled, and that half-smiling expression on his face.

"I'm having this recurring nightmare—I keep seeing Voldemort kill my parents…it's getting really bad. I can hear their screams and I can actually _feel them dying, and I can feel Voldemort's hatred filling the room. It's like I'm really there, like someone's trying to take me back to that moment…"_

"Harry—are you saying that Voldemort is trying to take you back in time?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…but these dreams are really frightening. I'm seeing things I never remembered before. Things that I shouldn't be _able to remember."_

"Like what?"

"I—I can hear their thoughts, see what they're seeing…it's terrible. I can even hear Voldemort…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, we've got to go to Dumbledore. I think I've read about this sort of thing before. We've got to get help before it's too late!"

Hermione joined the two boys under the invisibility cloak. Silently they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Muttering "Lemon Drop," they slipped through the entranceway and entered Dumbledore's brightly lit office.

"Ah, my dear friends. Sit down, sit down. I've been expecting you."

Pulling off the cloak, the three looked at each other in utter amazement. Dumbledore could always tell when they were under the cloak.

"Harry, do you have any idea what these dreams represent?" the great wizard asked.

"No sir…but if you don't mind my asking, how did you know about my dreams?"

"Harry, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I've been expecting this for a while. These dreams mark the beginning. It's time…"

"What beginning?" Hermione barged in. "Time for what? If I recall correctly, this dream is a call for help. And I don't see who would be calling to Harry for help…unless—no, Professor…it can't be…"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I believe you've guessed correctly. It is time for Harry Potter to answer his parents' call…"  
  


### CHAPTER 2

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but my parents are dead, how can they be calling me for anything?" A confused Harry Potter asked.

"James and Lily were excellent in the fields of magic, as you probably know. They knew that when Voldemort attacked them, there would be one way for them to prevail over his evil forces. And that one way, is you Harry."

"No, there has to be some mistake. I'm only in my 5th year. I can't POSSIBLY fight Voldemort!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "My boy, you have a lot to learn about the ways of the magical world. Your parents, in saying this spell in their last moments, have set a course for you to follow. They have obviously deemed you ready to journey back to that night. You must go back in time, and bring them back."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about sir." Harry answered back. 

"You must go back to when Voldemort killed your parents, say this spell, and bring them back to the future." Dumbledore said, handing Harry a thick sheet of parchment.

"Rejuvanata Futuroso!" Harry murmured reading the parchment.

"Now, Harry, there is one thing you need to know. You will see your parents dying, and see yourself as a baby, and see the triumphant look on Lord Voldemort's face, but on no condition are they to see you. If Voldemort sees you all will be lost, and instead of bringing your parents back to life, you will die as an infant, and Voldemort's evil reign will continue for who knows how long. I stress this. You only have time to go back and say the spell; you CANNOT be drawn in at the sight of your parents. That is why I have selected another student to go with you. She must keep you focused, Hermione, do you promise to keep Harry safe?" Dumbledore boomed.

"M-m-m-e?" Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione please. I don't know anyone else I'd trust to come with me. I need you." Harry said softly.

Hermione melted. "Of course I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Right away. Do not forget the spell, and remember not to be seen!" Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, why can't they just take the Invisibility Cloak?" Ron asked.

"I think you forget that I can see through the cloak. All masters of magic, good or evil can see through the shields. Voldemort is a powerful wizard. You will be seen even in the cloak, and it will hamper your movement. I suggest you leave it behind." Dumbledore answered.

"All right, now how do we get back in time?" Harry asked.

"Leave that to me," Dumbledore replied, "now do you have the spell and your wands?"

They both replied that they did. 

"I am going to send you back now. Good luck my children…good luck!"

CHAPTER 3

"Oh my god Harry! I'm so scared!" Hermione whimpered. 

"Don't worry Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry kissed the top of her head as Dumbledore's office, Ron, and Dumbledore himself, became a swirling mass of colors that soon merged into the form of the Potter's home.

"James, I'm worried. Things aren't right. Have you talked with Peter lately?" Lily Potter asked.

"Darling, don't worry. Voldemort can never find us. I trust Peter. Now then come help me put Harry to bed." James answered comfortingly.

"Oh My God" Harry whispered.

Hermione shot a sideways glance at Harry, praying he'd be okay. When all of a sudden, a deafening explosion rocked the little house. 

"Lily, take Harry and run. It's him. GO! I'll hold him off!" James screamed.

"Damn Peter! Damn him!" Lily said through tears.

Suddenly a cruel chuckle burst through the silence. Baby Harry burst into tears. 

"Lily! Run!" James cried again.

"Don't bother. It's too late for you now…" Voldemort said as he strode into the room. 

Lily sheltered little Harry against her chest and began to slip out the back of the house.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Voldemort bellowed, sending a beam of light at Lily.

"NO!" screamed James, as he dove in front of his wife and child.

"JAMES!" Lily cried tearfully as her husband's body hit the floor. "No! Not James! So Help Me Voldemort…" she paused, and began again:

"Sending out this cry for help, 

To the future, through the night. 

Harry dear, in all due time, 

Get this cry and make things right!"

With those words Harry felt his feet begin to move as he crept out of his hiding spot behind a chair. Dragging Hermione with him, he slowly moved towards his mother. Blinking tears, he took out his wand, and whispered, "Rejuva-" then he stopped.

Voldemort had shot out a thick beam of green light that hit his mother full on. She screamed and fell to the floor, covering her child with her last ounce of strength.

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "All that's left of the mighty Potters is this silly infant! I would have thought that fool Dumbledore would have protected them better!"

As Harry watched Voldemort's glory in the center of the room, he simply froze. Crying, he sank to the floor.

#### "Harry! HARRY!" Hermione whispered

vigorously, "You must get up! Continue the spell! Please Harry…I love you."

Harry slowly sat up to look at Hermione. "You love me?" he asked incredulously. 

"Harry, yes I do, but I'm not the only one. Finish this spell so we can get out of here!"

Gathering his courage, Harry Potter raised his wand and shouted, "REJUVANATA FUTUROSA!"

Turning quickly, Voldemort focused on Harry and Hermione standing in the corner. "WHAT?" he screamed.

"You don't win this time Voldemort!" James Potter said defiantly as he rose from the floor. "Our boy has brought us back, and you're FINISHED!"

Pulling out his wand he cried, "TOTULUS DESTOYA!"

"NO-O-O-O!" Wailed Lord Voldemort as he slunk to the floor, melting like the Wicked Witch of the West.

Helping his wife to her feet, James said, "Look at him Lily dear. He's done it!"

Blinking back tears, Lily Potter stood up and said, "We love you Harry…"

Then the tiny cottage began to blur as Harry and Hermione found themselves back in Dumbledore's study.

Jumping into Harry's arms, Hermione shouted, "You did it Harry!"

"No," Harry said pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, "We did it." And with that he kissed her, long and deep…

Dumbledore chucked, and whispered to Ron, who was gazing openmouthed at them, "Oh come now boy! Didn't you see that one coming?"

Turning to Harry, a big grin spread across his face as the door to his study opened, "Harry, I think its time you've met your parents…"

THE END!

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I like this story. I don't know why, but I do. J So sue me! No wait, on second thought, don't. All you will get is roughly a dollar forty in change and an evil look from my muse ** **strokes purple lizard underneath his chin ** All characters, settings, props, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers, not to me. The Wicked Witch of the West belongs to herself, and I guess, L.Frank Baum.**J

Bye Bye! Please R/R…look for my next story…I hope to do a series soon J

PixyChick


End file.
